ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XXII - Hotrod
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = None |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XXII |codename = Hotrod |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit |armorcolor = Black With Silver Plates Hotrod Design |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Arc Reactor Mark III |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Prepulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) 20mm Micro-Cannons (Gauntlet mounted) |composition = Titanium Plating |capabilities = Versatility |specialfeats = Latest Thruster Design Hot Rod Design Light Weight |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = War Machine Armor Mark I |successor = War Machine Armor Mark II |preceded = Mark XXI - Midas |followed = Mark XXIII - Shades }} The Mark XXII (Mark 22), also known by its name as "Hotrod", is a War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The was named "Hotrod" for it's similar color design, and resemblance to Stark's Hotrod Car featuring a unique custom flame design on the armors gauntlets' and boots' plates. Hotrod was made to have the same protection as the first War Machine armor, but with 1/3 of the weight. Armor Design This suit was a non-weaponized prototype of the War Machine Mark II armor. However, it did have the signature repulsors and a micro-cannons on each of its gauntlets. It featured dark plating on the torso and helmet, but sported crimson and orange flames on the appendages. Armor Capabilities Versatility Succeeding its predecessor in a lot of aspects, the armor has very high versatility. Lighter in weight than the Original War Machine Armor, the Mark XXII can do various abilities that the previous armor could not. Able to dodge objects, fly faster and move swifter; its versatility is its only special capability, while the rest of its features use the same design and technology from the new advanced suits of the Iron Legion. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark XXII has powerful repulsor-propelled thrusters on its back. This armor features the latest thruster design. Donning System The Mark XXII, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XXII has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark XXII has a horizontal rectangular shaped Unibeam, with a bright whitish blue glowing light from the Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II core it is powered from. Micro-Cannons This armor is equipped with a belt fed micro-cannon (Presumably 20mm caliber) on each of its gauntlets. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the event, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, became paranoid and obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and through its development, created several Iron Man Armors, from the Mark VIII to the Mark XXII, all built with various designs and purposes. After the Mark XXI's completion, Stark wanted to create a new armor for his best friend James Rhodes, and began working on the prototype, the Mark XXII. It was presumed that the armor was tested a number of times before it was fully functional and ready for combat. 'Completion and Storage' After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Extension beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Sneaky's completion, Stark proceeded to create a new type of suit with special anti-heat features, the Mark XXIII, also known as "Shades". Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XXII along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XXII was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig, together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark XXII followed flew beside the other armors as they slowly surrounded the area. While waiting for Tony's orders, the Mark XXII can be seen hovering in the background with the other armors, as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of Iron Legion. After, Tony orders JARVIS to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", which JARVIS replies to with "Yes sir!", which echoes out through all of the suits, including the Mark XXII. The armor then started targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers in the rig, and fights them off with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. In the midst of the battle, it can be briefly see blasting and fighting soldiers on the backgroune. The armor is later controlled by JARVIS to aid Tony in his rescue for Pepper. 'Failed Attempt and Destruction' The suit flew up to the platform of Tony's location, and just as Tony was about to jump into the suit, an Extremis Soldier vaulted a yellow metal pole from one of the oil rig's rails, straight through it. Thus destroying it as it was nailed on one of the base stands of the oil rig, while many parts of the suit broke off. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark XXII is a playable armor that was released on the second update of the game. It is the second strongest armor categorized under the Frost Charge special power, with the first being the Mark XXXIII. * Score Multiplier: x5.0 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: The Hot Rod is a suit built for speed and agility, and featuring the latest thruster design and armor plating with the same protection as War Machine but with 1/3 the weight. Includes an experimental chameleon (cloaking) mode. Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark XXII was the twenty-second suit built by Tony Stark, and the fifteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark XXII is the first and only armor among all of Tony's 42 armors to be a prototype of the War Machine Armor. * It is believed that this suit was made for Tony's close friend James 'Rhodey' Rhodes as a prototype for his new War Machine Armor, but after the completion of the War Machine Armor Mark II, it became one of his suits instead. ** Tony claims that all the suits are designed for him yet the Mark XXII was originally designed for Rhodey. Gallery Photo(44).jpg|The Mark XXII, also known as the "Hotrod", a '''War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit. Photo(98).JPG Photo(624).JPG download (17657).jpg 9L3A4368.jpg Hot-Toys-Hot-Rod-Iron-Man-Sixth-Scale-Figure-Die-Cast-e1417569539545.jpg nH5VlHF.jpg Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXII_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark XXII in Iron Man 3 download (2645765).jpg download (78576453).jpg Hot-Toys-Iron-Man-3-Mark-XXII-Hot-Rod-Armor-014.jpg 902299-iron-man-mark-xxii-hot-rod-009.jpg 41f4sTzGfhL.jpg s-l300.jpg images56765.jpg Mark-22-Hot-Rod-di-Dragon-Models-2.jpg maxresdefault (5).jpg 902194-iron-man-mark-22-hot-rod-001.jpg 902194-iron-man-mark-22-hot-rod-002.jpg 03.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Frost Charge